


Covert Ops

by ava_jamison



Category: Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: BFFs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_jamison/pseuds/ava_jamison
Summary: Kon needs help with his homework. Again.





	Covert Ops

Tim looked over Kon’s shoulder at the penciled page of functions and variables. “So just remember, ‘y=mx+b,’ and ‘m’ is always rise over run.”

“Thanks, Rob. You’re the best.” Kon got up from his too small desk. “Guess I should get you back, unless you want to crash in the spare bedroom. Ma made it up—”

“No, I better go back.” 

“Thanks for coming at the last minute and everything.”

Tim shrugged. “You saw how quiet it was tonight in Gotham.”

“Yeah, dude. Too bad we didn’t take down some players together, right?”

Tim nodded with a small smile. "Just a weird night. I usually have a lot more to do." 

“I guess I should try to find somebody around here to help me with the math and physics.”

“No!” Tim said, a little loud, biting his lip for a millisecond. “It’s just…” He sighed. “Batman’s starting to give me weird looks.”

Kon didn’t say How can you tell? even though the guy always looked the same to him. Tim probably could tell, though. “I shouldn’t probably take up so much of your time. I didn’t know Pre-Cal would be so tough.”

“Kon, you're taking AP,” Tim said, looking almost a little what? Impressed? Proud of him? Kon wasn’t sure. “But it’s not like Batman knows I’ve been helping you. He thinks I’ve been doing something with the Titans.”

“Oh, so—” 

 

“It’s… I don’t know how to tell you this, Kon, but…” Tim scrubbed a hand through his hair. “I think Batman's about to break out a speech about covert ops.”

“Uh huh,” Kon said, trying to put it together. 

“And I know what he's going to say.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Kon, it’s your… it’s your smell.”

“Dude!” Kon grimaced, raising his arms and smelling himself, backing away until his butt bumped the windowsill behind him. “Do I stink, dude?”

“Not you, Kon. It’s your… What is that anyway? Body spray?”

Kon grinned. “Oh, yeah, Rob. Axe. Chicks dig it.”

“Well… okay.” Tim crossed his arms. “But see, when we fly together, I end up smelling like it too.”

“Oh dude! Sorry. I get it. Lemme…” Kon pushed off from the window ledge. “I can totally take a shower, Rob. I’ll be right back.”

Tim smiled, just a quick quirk of his lip, and shook his head. “Nah, it’s okay for tonight. I'm not going back out on patrol.”

“Dude, you can do that? He’s Batman, Rob. He knows all.”

“I left my window open, just in ca—I left my window open. You can take me right in.” Tim faked a yawn. “Need some sleep anyway. It’s like three a.m.”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, Rob.” Kon opened his own window. “So, you ready?”

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

Kon slid his arm around Robin, under his cape, and Tim’s arm mirrored his move, gripping Kon in the same place. “Hold on, Rob.”

“I will, Kon.”

The stars were totally beautiful all the way to Gotham.

**Author's Note:**

> My other Tim and Kon stories are: [Tim and Kon, Stuck in a Closet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/174848), rated G, and [Call It an Early Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644562), also rated G.


End file.
